α иιgнτ τø яεмεмвεя
by TeaxCoffe
Summary: Es la noche del baile y Gaara con Hinata no saben si asistiran. Pésimo summary :/ pero bueno ;


**_Holaaa chicas soi nueva en este forín :B (se nota? ¬¬) XD en fin aceptenme y lean porfavor aah y dejen Review porfavor T.T_**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, su creador es Masashi Kishimoto, si fuera asi Gaara ya sería mio desde hace un buen tiempo :/

* * *

><p>• <strong>A Night To Remember •<strong>

Era exactamente fin de año, lo que significaba adiós Segundaria, y por fin un año sabático* en el cual podría salir de ese estrés. Miró su perfecto traje de gala negro, planchado y colgado en su ventana.

Realmente no le interesaba en lo más mínimo invitar a una chica al baile, solo asistiría por placer y por pasar aunque fuera una noche más con sus amigos.

Sabaku no Gaara no era el tipo de chico que le gustaran las fiestas. No al contrario el prefería el silencio y la calma, antes de andar entre un montón de adolescentes alcoholizados y con sus hormonas alteradas.

El pelirrojo se preguntaba si ir o no, al fin de cuentas lo único que haría sería estar sentado o parado, bebiendo ponche y/o hablando con Naruto o Sasuke. Viendo como todas las estupidas chicas se le lanzarían a este último como si de un trozo de carne se tratase.

Al final el oji aguamarina optó por ir. Su traje era negro entero, pantalón de tela y smooking, con una corbata de pequeño nudo, camisa blanca, unas zapatillas (chapulinas / converse), y es que al hombre no le gustaban para nada los zapatos, lo hacían ver – según el – viejo (N/a: aunque yo no le encuentro sentido ;|) y una pequeña flor blanca que se asomaba. Se terminó de echar su perfume favorito, guardo algo en el bolsillo interior del smooking y salió, no sin antes despedirse de su madre y padre claro, y se fue solo ya que sus hermanos se habían le habían adelantado.

Cuando llegó se sorprendió, debía admitir que el decorado era bonito incluso lo animaba a entrar.

* * *

><p>Terminó de ordenar su cuarto con su pijama ya puesto. Así es a las 8:00 de la tarde – noche - Hyuga Hinata ya estaba decidiendo acostarse a dormir, era temprano pero bueno esa noche no saldría, aunque moría por ir al baile tan soñado desde su preciada infancia. Soñaba con algún día ir a ese baile con Uzumaki Naruto, el amor de su vida, pero el había invitado a Haruno Sakura, una pelirosa que solo aceptó porque, según ella le daría celos a Uchiha Sasuke.<p>

Miró el techo de su habitación con algo de pena. En todos esos años de la Segundaria nadie había notado su presencia, todos la ignoraban y por eso nadie fue capaz de invitarla al baile.

"_Aunque no soy del todo ignorada, Hablo con mi primo Neji y su novia Ten-Ten",_ analizó la ojiperla su situación. Pero un sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos. El carraspeo de la garganta de Ten-Ten hizo que llevara sus dos lunas hacia la ventana para ver a una muchacha con un hermoso vestido color Azul Petróleo que le llegaba arriba de sus rodillas y era englobado, le hacia conjunto un bolero blanco y unos zapatos de tacón alto negros, llevaba su pelo amarrado y dejaba dos rulitos a sus costados.

La pelicafe la miraba molesta de brazos cruzados.

**- ¿Qué? –** pregunto la Hyuga

**- ¿Cómo que qué, porque no estas arreglada para el baile? –** pregunto frunciendo el ceño

**- Porque no he sido invitada –** aclaró con voz firme

**- ****¿y eso que tiene que ver?, vamos Hinata habrán cientos de chicos sin pareja –** repuso la muchacha

**- No quiero ir Ten-Ten… nadie se fijaría si voy –** dijo con un deje de tristeza

**- ¡Esta vez será diferente! – **Aseguró su amiga** –** **vamos Hina, hazlo por mi ¿si?** – preguntó haciendo un pequeño puchero

-** ¿Y en que cambiaria? **– contesto esta agachando su cabeza

**- En que hoy es el último día y que yo te arreglaré –** y sin hacerse esperar empezó arreglar a Hinata.

* * *

><p>El interior del lugar lo había sorprendido y abrió los ojos más de lo habitual. Esto sin duda alguna era obra de las chicas de su salón.<p>

Había un árbol (N/A: un árbol o_o*), asi es un árbol en medio del gimnasio, rodeado por una fuente que tenia un poco de agua, pero muchas plantas. El árbol en la parte de las ramas tenía unas lámparas conectadas por unos finos cables que cruzaban cada parte del techo, se entrelazaban y lo adornaban con una claridad que parecía el mismo Cielo.

El tronco tenía pequeñas lucecitas que parecían miles de luciérnagas posadas en este.

Y alrededor de ese magnifico centro se encontraban las mesas, cubridas por finos manteles cuyos colores eran el celeste y el blanco y finalmente adornados por un florero el cual contenía variados tipos de flores.

Las chicas se lo quedaron viendo impresionadas. Ya que su atuendo oscuro y mas sus ojeras hacían que su blanca piel, sus ojos aguamarina, sus cabellos color sangre y su tatuaje en la frente resaltasen más de lo habitual, además que los dos primeros botones desabrochados y la corbata suelta, lo que lo hacían ver relativamente sexy.

Cuando avanzó hacia su grupo de amigos escucho a unas chicas murmura lo lindo que se veía y eso claro hizo que su ego aumentara de sobremanera.

Cuando llegó con sus amigos los saludo.

**- Hola –** dijo apenas el pelirrojo

**- Hola ****¡Gaara, amigo! –** Dijo un contento Naruto **– pensé que no vendrías.**

**- En realidad no iba a venir, pero nosé que lo hizo cambiar de opinión –** se adelantó Kankuro

**- Dije que lo pensaría, no que no vendría –** corrigió calmado Gaara.

**- Lo bueno es que has venido –** acotó Sasuke **– al fin y al cabo será la ultima noche.**

**- Si, supongo que extrañaré esto** – dijo melancólico el Uzumaki

**- Hay deja las lagrimas para la graduación, Uzumaki** – Dijo una voz a su espalda. El mencionado se voltio y vio a Kiba.

**- Haha** **–** rió irónico el ojiazul **– tu y tus comentarios, pero supongo que tienes razón –** dijo sonriendo.

Después de diez minutos el gimnasio se llenó de estudiantes, todos vestidos de gala, incluso fue Kakashi- sensei, aun que claro, con una mascara negra (N/A: ¬¬)

* * *

><p>Se miraba una y otra vez, de arriba hacia abajo, de atrás hacia delante y con una expresión de asombro en su cara.<p>

**- Vez –** dijo contenta Ten-Ten **– Quedaste preciosa –** Y era verdad, ya que tenía puesto un vestido blanco que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, era liso y solo lo adornaba una gruesa cinta color azul marino que terminaba arriba de su parte trasera en un gran moño, usaba unos tacones blancos, un maquillaje ligero y su pelo corto, con un fleco y dos mechones largos a sus costados.

**- Ten-Ten ya estas… ¡Wow! ****–** Neji se quedo mirando a Hinata **– Prima te vez hermosa –** Hinata se ruborizó ante el comentario.

**- Se lo dije –** Acoto la pelicafe

**-Gra-Gracias Ten-Ten** – y sonrió de la manera mas linda.

En veinte minutos ya habían llegado los tres en el auto de Neji. Salieron y se detuvieron en la entrada, Hinata dudó si entrar o no.

**- Vamos, ¡a romper corazones! –** le dijo la chica empujándola despacito hacia adentro. Los tres se ubicaron en una mesa, cerca de los amigos de Neji.

* * *

><p>Cuando vio que la puerta se abría, creyó ver a un ángel entrar y dirigirse a una mesa cerca de la de ellos, definitivamente ya creía que estaba en el cielo o alucinando, nunca imaginó ver a una Hinata tan hermosa como lo había hecho ahora, pero cierto rubio mató su tan detallada y cursi descripción en su mente.<p>

**- Gaara, ¿me oyes? –** Preguntó Naruto.

**- ¿Qué quieres?** – dijo algo molesto.

**- Te has ido de repente –** le explico Shikamaru quien estaba abrazando a su hermana.

**- Ah si, ya vengo-** dijo sin más y se fue.

La fiesta se puso divertida, veía como todos sus compañeros se divertían y bailaban, tomaban ponche, etc. Aunque estuviera sola en su mesa, ya que la parejita se había ido a bailar.

**- Hola –** le saludó alguien.

**- Ho- Hola –** dijo ella tímidamente.

**-¿Te gustaría bailar? –** Preguntó el chico y ella buscó a sus amigos con la vista y luego asintió con la cabeza **– Me llamo Gaara, por cierto – **

**- S-Soy Hinata** – dijo con una sonrisa

**- Eso ya lo sé –** le sonrió de medio lado y luego sacó lo que parecía ser un brazalete con una flor blanca y se lo dio.

**- Gracias-** dijo ella sintiéndose feliz, el chico era muy apuesto, incluso lo encontró sexy y al pensarlo así se le pinto un levé color carmín en sus mejillas. Se pusieron cerca de la fuente y fue cuando la música paró empezó a sonar una más lenta.

Take my hand, take a breath

_**(Toma mi mano, respira)**_**  
><strong>Pull me close and take one step

_**(Ponme cerca y da un paso)**_

Y como si fueran los más obedientes Gaara estiró su mano y Hinata la tomó, para dejar un poco los nervios este tomo un buen puñado de aire que entro a sus pulmones y luego lo dejo salir lentamente. El dio un paso quedando un poco mas cerca de lo que ya estaba.

Keep your eyes locked on mine

_**(Deja tus ojos mirándome)**_

And let the music be your guide

_**(Y deja que la música sea tu guía)**_

Se miraron a los ojos ambos y se perdieron en ellos, el puso una mano en la espalda un poco descubierta de la chica, lo que hizo que a esta se le erizara la piel por completo y aparto levemente la mirada de esas dos pozas aguamarina que la tenían atrapada.

La Hyuga puso la mano en su hombro y la otra la entrelazó con la de el pelirrojo estirando su brazo. Empezaron a bailar, y como si todo fuese coordinado y dirigido, todas las parejas (incluidos ellos) empezaron a bailar dando vueltas alrededor de la fuente. Hinata sentía como miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su estomago y como sus mejillas se iban tornando más y más rosadas.

Gaara no se sentía mejor, estaba mas tenso que el árbol que estaba allí en el centro y es que con solo mirar los ojos color perla de ella le hacia actuar como el más idiota del mundo.

Esa chica hacia que su corazón latiera más fuerte de lo normal y al mismo tiempo que latiera lento, se sentía muy raro

The chances we finding someone like you

_**(Las posibilidades de encontrar a alguien como tú)**_  
>It's one in a million<p>

_**(Es uno en un millón)**_

the chances we feeling the way we do

_**(Las posibilidades de sentirse como yo)**_

Y cuando la música estaba terminando Hinata dejó solo una mano en el cuello de Gaara y este una en la cintura de Hinata, y como si no hubiera nadie más unieron sus labios en un suave, tierno y cálido beso, la peliazul enredó sus dedos en esos rojos cabellos y el ojiaguamarina le acarició suavemente la espalda

Maldito sea el aire que les faltaba, por el cual se tuvieron que separar y abrieron lentamente sus ojos para mirarse y sonreírse el uno al otro, se sentían completos y felices… y que más podian desear si esta era _**Una Noche Para Recordar**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias por leer chicas ;) cualquier comentario, sugerencia o disgusto aganmelo saver porfavor ;) <strong>_

_**Gubai ;3  
><strong>_


End file.
